1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a digital gamma correction part, a display apparatus having the digital gamma correction part and a method of driving a display panel using the digital gamma correction part. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a digital gamma correction part improving display quality, a display apparatus having the digital gamma correction part, and a method of driving a display panel using the digital gamma correction part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (“FPD”) may be used as a display apparatus. The flat panel display may be a large, thin and/or lightweight display device. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
The display apparatus may display a digital image data in a display panel by converting the digital image data to an analog data such as a data voltage, so that a viewer may view an image.
For example, in the liquid crystal display apparatus, an angle of an alignment of a liquid crystal molecule of a liquid crystal layer may be controlled by controlling a level of the data voltage which is applied in a pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display apparatus. Thus, the liquid crystal display apparatus may control an intensity of light which passes through the liquid crystal layer, and may control a grayscale of a displayed color.
The liquid crystal layer may be manufactured by plural steps. Major processes of the steps are categorized into a thin film transistor (“TFT”) process, a color filter (“CF”) process and a liquid crystal (“LC”) process. A major factor which affects a display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be the TFT process. Thus, a unique gamma characteristic of the liquid crystal display panel may be affected by the TFT process. In the TFT process, an exposure amount of the liquid crystal panel may not be uniform because a substrate used for manufacturing the liquid crystal panel becomes large. The difference of the exposure amount may generate a difference of irradiation amount and change of a display characteristic. Thus, gamma distortion may occur.